Hana Koganei
'Hana Koganei '(小金井 花 Kouganei Hana) is a young girl, who is only was a five-year-old kindergartner and the master of Edile through out the 21st century. Her role in the One Hundred Machine Funeral and association with Vice allow her to travels through space-time, and Hana was able age to a eight-year-old child within series, though only for a brief time.Karakuridoji Ultimo manga; Chapter 42 Both her parents died before the beginning of the series, leaving her an orphan and it is believed that this lack of guidance and restraint has given rise to her evil tendencies. Appearance Being a young child, Hana is very tiny, almost equal to the tiny size of her dôji. She has short, wild, light-colored hair, and possesses extremely sharp teeth. She wears a dark sundress with an image of a smiling acorn and a pair of sandals. In her first appearance, she carries a water pouch with her. After time traveling to the 1940s and staying there for three years, a now eight-years-old Hana remains mostly the same, only have grown taller and her hair becoming longer. She wears a short, light-color dress with matching shoes and a large hat, and carries a small purse. In Act 44, it shows that Hana's ICON suit is a leather, sleeveless shirt and skirt. She also wears wrist cuffs and boots that goes pass her calfs, but below her knees. Personality Hana has been shown to have a very hyperactive, loud, and abrasive personality. Because of her age, she can get away with it, as the school security guard smiles at her as she walked by him, even though she was breaking the rules by entering the school unguarded. However, when she is soon engaged in battle with her dôji, she turns serious and destructive. She often refers to herself in third person, which is common for young children in Japan, but drops this habit as she grew up. Without any paternal figures to guide her and The Evil Dôji Branch as a main source of companionship, Hana is notably selfish, bratty, reckless, and childishly arrogant. Despite this, Hana also appears to be quite intelligent for her age, shown when she observes Ultimo's abilities, making note of small details in her thoughts, and does her best to counter-attack them. Hana also shows that she does not like to be doubted or made fun of her age, destroying the school gym when Yamato Agari questions her authority as a dôji master. Relationships Edile Hana has been the master of Edile throughout the 21st Century. She appears to care about him and relies on him to keep her company, since her parents are dead. An example would be when Hana answers that she isn't alone anymore because someone was with her when the Senjo Academy's guard asks her if she's all by herself. At the end of the series, after Dunstan turns Edile into a human, Hana and Edile continues to stay and live together. Trivia *Hana Koganei is eerily similar to Asakura Hana from Hiroyuki Takei's Shaman King, both in name and appearance. References Category:Characters Category:Female